Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a decorative component designed, in particular, to be integrated in a piece of internal trim of a vehicle.
At the present time, there are known pieces of internal trim for vehicles constituted by a layer of material, referred to as a xe2x80x9ccarrierxe2x80x9d, having at least one aspect conferring area formed locally. This aspect conferring area is defined by a component constituted by a sheet of material, which is most often textile. This sheet of material is secured to a stiffening insert provided beneath the entire face of the sheet opposite to its visible face. This component is fixed to the carrier. The two pieces are produced individually and separately in accordance with their desired shapes.
These processes necessitate additional operations on the decorative component. This increases the time taken to manufacture the piece of trim. Furthermore, the component is fixed to the carrier most often by gluing, welding, stapling, clipping and/or screwing. These fixing methods can often prove inadequate. Indeed, when such solutions are adopted, the edges of the component remain fragile and/or creases sometimes appear on its surface. This being the case, in order to avoid having to effect additional operations, processes have been developed whereby the carrier is produced directly beneath the component and placed in a tool designed to mold the carrier. The component is individually formed. The carrier is then produced by injection molding from different points for introduction of the material.
Unfortunately, such solutions lead to the presence of weld marks in areas in which the flows of injected material meet. These weld marks may be partially visible and/or lead to implementation problems. This is because of the high pressures that they may necessitate and which are liable to damage the aspect conferring area. Any steps taken heretofore ensure that the cladding is not wrinkled, does not tear, and is not excessively compressed, and does not give an undesirable shiny appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,404, issued on Dec. 26, 2000 to A. Savonuzzi, teaches a method for producing stratiform articles and products. This patent describes an aspect conferring structure for a vehicle. In particular, this patent describes a panel having a core with a decorative surface thereon. The decorative surface is preformed and laminated to the core. In particular, the Savinuzzi process provides at least one preformed laminate comprising the cover layer and a normally solid plastic shielding layer substantially co-extensive with the cover layer. Certain beads are formed on the panel and are integrally formed with the laminated structure. As a result of this laminated structure, the panel will be substantially rigid throughout. The plastic laminate will extend across the entire back face of the aspect conferring sheet.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative component having a sheet within an aesthetic appearance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a decorative component which facilitates optimum positioning and/or fixing of the sheet of material along its periphery.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a decorative component which minimizes the number of installation operations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a decorative component which avoids the appearance of weld marks.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a decorative component which minimizes the pressures required for assembly and manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide decorative component which can save material and can simplify the tools that are required for assembly and manufacture.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a decorative component which is relatively inexpensive, easy to manufacture, and easy to use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is a decorative component for a use as a piece of trim for a vehicle comprising an unlaminated flexible sheet of material having a front face and a back face and a stiffening means for fixing a shape of the sheet of material relative to a desired shape of the decorative component. The front face has an aspect conferring face. This sheet of material also has a periphery. The stiffening means is a flexible bead affixed to at least a portion of only the periphery and of only the back face of the sheet of material. The bead is either continuous or discontinuous at the periphery. The stiffening mean causes the sheet of material to have a greater rigidity along the periphery than a rigidity interior of the periphery.
At least one block of material is secured to a portion of the sheet of material. This block of material is flexible. The sheet of material has edges secured to a part of the bead. The edges and the bead form a skirt of the decorative component. The present invention also includes positioning means formed in the bead for positioning the decorative component onto the vehicle.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the decorative component for the internal trim of the vehicle is comprised of a decorative component having a flexible unlaminated sheet of material with a front face and a back face, and a carrier having an aspect conferring area. The carrier is connected to the decorative component such that the aspect conferring areas is covered at least partially by the aspect conferring face of the decorative component. The front face of the decorative component is the aspect conferring face. The sheet of material has a periphery. The decorative component includes a stiffening means for fixing a shape of the sheet of material relative to a desired shape of the decorative component. The stiffening means comprises a flexible bead affixed to and extending along at least a portion of only the periphery of the back face of the sheet of material. The stiffening means causes the sheet of material to have a greater rigidity along the periphery than a rigidity interior of the periphery. A groove is formed in the area of contact between the bead and a visible part of the carrier. The sheet of material has an edge inserted into the groove.